


Not Always for Children

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: What I know about dreidels, I got from Google...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Not Always for Children

**Author's Note:**

> What I know about dreidels, I got from Google...

Harry tossed the dreidel up in the air, catching it easily.

"What do you have there?" Severus asked.

"A dreidel. Teddy got it from a friend and asked me about it. I had to look it up."

"It looks like a children's toy."

"Actually, that's what it is. It's like a Muggle top. You spin it and whatever character lands facing up decides the next action."

"Like what?" Severus frowned.

"If you have tokens or coins, one side is to put a coin in the pot, one is to pass and one lets you take a coin from the pot."

"That's a children's toy? Playing for coins?"

"There's more involved." Harry shrugged. "Each symbol has meaning in the religion it belongs to. The symbols are Hebrew and stand for _a great miracle happened here_."

"That's quite a lot of meaning from a small toy."

"They come in different sizes. This was a token gift from a holiday party Teddy attended. He was polite enough to not ask awkward questions and figured I could help him."

Harry spun the dreidel on an end table and watched it fall.

"We could... play for something other than coins," Severus suggested slyly.

Harry smiled.


End file.
